Wizard of Zero
by frag2k13
Summary: Post 4th year Harry Potter, Louise's summon is begrudging accepted by Harry, but the binding of a mage brings about it's own problems as Harry finds himself enrolled in Tristian Magic academy, can he return home and what awaits him there?


**A/N: So I have read some of these and honestly felt disappointed with the wasted potential, so much to be done but many railroad the story and it becomes Insert=Saito, a test on my end to see if I can break that wall.**

**This is either the first or second of my HP/FOZ fics both open the same but after his arrival things change.**

**Usual rules of my fics apply, nothing outside of season 1 is used period, I'm not locking myself into canon so click the x to leave now if you can't handle that, only things from season 1 used in this for certain are the following:**

**Civil war in Albion. – Started before story so no reason to change it.**

**Tabitha's mission. – Tied into the above.**

**Louise's Engagement. – Back story.**

**Forquet's attempted robbery – Again already in the school.**

**For that note this is not a noble bash fic, however Harry does connect a few traits together with Slytherin and his dislike of them comes through, but this will be dealt with later too so bear with that, also I won't be writing scenes from Harry's world outside of this opening.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Familiar of Zero not owned by me.**

**V 1.0**

**Tristain Academy**

"My Servant that existed somewhere in the vast Universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear."

And with those words uttered by an apparent failure of a mage, the fate of two people and two separate worlds would forever been changed, one who wished for recognition and one that wanted none of it.

But fate isn't kind and the spell neither, finding one that could fit the bill it reached out to him but his path had yet to be chosen and one that would affect hers though whether in a good way or bad would be up to chance.

**Dursley's Home**

Never had the Dursley's house felt like a home, in many cases a prison would be a more apt example, the bars on the window adding credence to the idea, but since his arrival last week from his fourth year it seemed more and more like solitary confinement.

Worse so was the nights, the nightmares, each one seeing the sickly green glow of the spell and Cedric's dead body fall to the ground, it didn't help that as he stood there watching the scene unable to move or even yell out to warn him the body while lifeless would tell him it was his fault, the blank eyes that pierced into him and then the laughing of Voldemort and Wormtail.

He would wake up in a sweat screaming and within moments the loud banging of his uncle on the wall telling him to shut up could be heard, and he would curl up and hate himself more.

The aftermath of the tournament itself had been a mixture of confusion, accusations and anger, sure the Tri-wizard tournament wasn't a safe event, people did die it was one of the reason they had added the rule this time around to prevent people below the 6th year joining, the last one was open to all and the very untrained young wizards or witches were quickly killed.

Lying on his bed was the best he could do some days, after making the breakfast for his relatives Harry had retreated to his room, the oversized clothing of a pair of Khaki trousers 3 sizes too big in waist that with the belt fastened folded several times in certain areas, and a baggy cheque shirt in brown and grey that when loose fell close to his mid-thigh.

As Harry stared at the ceiling he felt anger, anger at everything and everyone, Dumbledore was one of his targets, the fact he had the gall to demand to know if he had put him name in the cup or had asked someone else too, Dumbledore should have known after these years that he wanted a quiet life away from the press, the other schools he could accept as far as they knew he was 'Harry Potter Boy Who Lived and media whore', but not the headmaster.

Then there was his friends, Hermione and Ron, it wouldn't be a stretch to say he loved his friends, but they put too much stock in Dumbledore, he needed them now more than ever, he forgave Ron for the early betrayal because he was his first friend and needed that but he needed someone to talk to, someone to understand the pain he felt and as such he felt anger at them.

In fact the only wizarding contact he has currently had was a mysterious advanced copy of the Daily Prophet, the headlines stating THE BOY WHO LIVES in large letters with a picture of himself holding the body of Cedric, the words in the headline would change to THE BOY WHO LIES, the article written by Rita Skeeter the shrew woman that would be bottom of the list for accurate reporter of the year.

The sound of Hedwig hooting in the corner and the frantic flap of wings broke him out of his self-depreciation and anger, the sounds were cut off abruptly, almost like someone had cast a 'Silencio' spell on the world, sitting up he noticed a weird void in his room.

Jumping off his bed he grabbed his wand, the void was a vertically aligned oval, a very similar sickly green colour to the killing curse, the edges looking a mixture of fuzzy purples and red like when the TV was just turned on and warming up.

The void seemed to just hover there, sounds like a voice chanting but unknown gender seemed to come from it, Harry would consider himself a curious person, but with the very real threat of Voldemort hanging over his head the chances that this was one of his ploys was high.

He knew Voldemort was a flashy man that liked a spectacle but he was a smart one too, it wouldn't be too out of character for him to quietly kill him then parade his corpse down Diagon alley on a pole, or use some kind of puppeteer spell and have his rotting body dancing to a merry tune, no Harry wasn't taking a chance and tried for the window, opening the pane he tried shaking the solid bars hoping the damage done by the Weasley's car had weakened the wall, it hadn't.

Turning back to the void it remained still for a moment before it lanced out like a pool of green liquid metal, encompassing his arm Harry struggled to free himself, his wand and wand arm firmly encased in the substance, the voice on the other side became clearer, it was a girls voice but it didn't register well in his mind, a trap had appeared and while not triggered by himself it had triggered itself and ensnared him, yelling out in fear and anger Harry felt the hot tears run down his face, he felt he would die and no one would know it.

A sharp tug from the void felt like it would dislocate his arm but it swallowed him and he saw a sea of stars then blackness.

**Tristain Academy**

Pointing the wand towards the desired summoning area she finished the incantation, sure it had been more unorthodox as a spell, but she was desperate to succeed as the youngest daughter to the family it wouldn't do to be more of a failure that she already was, however it seemed as though fate had mocked her again.

For what had been regarded as a powerful spell the explosion wasn't as large as usual, the young pinkette mage flushed the same shade as her hair at the outcome, it was the same thing with every spell from her wand, fireball, explosion, alchemy, explosion, healing, explosion, summoning…..explosion.

"Well that I expected from Louise the Zero." A voice spoke up from the crowd before laughter erupted.

The sound of coughing broke the laughter as it seemed to come from inside the cloud of smoke, the first theory to enter everyone's mind was someone had again been caught in her blast, as the smoke cleared the person was seen by the entire class.

"Where am I?" Harry asked no one, he was on guard straight away his wand out and in a crouching position as his eyes adjusted to the now smoke cleared area.

Looking around he noticed a small group of similarly dressed people, the area around them made of white walls and periodic towers all linked together by more walls and a larger tower that dominated the area, the people looked like magic students, though the clothing wasn't exactly enforced it seemed all of them wearing a black robe and a large golden pin with what may have been a 5 point star engraved into it.

The muttering from the students didn't make sense it wasn't English that much he could figure, French possibly? He cursed himself for not bothering to learn the language when he had the chance in Hogwarts.

"Who are you and where am I?" He yelled pointing his wand between the students who had now grown very quiet.

He looked first at the students and the Zoo of creatures surrounding them mostly small creatures like cats and dogs and some large blue dragon which even looking around he kept an eye on with his last run in with one had not been fun, before turning to the lone girl in front of him, a pink haired girl of short statue then to the man, he locked gazes with him, his eyes distrustful and angry, the man returned his gaze with a mix of confusion and calculated interest.

Professor Colbert looked over the young man, short messy dark hair and round glasses, a scar on his forehead partly hidden but looking runic and lightning bolt shaped, baggy clothing aside that gave him the appearance of a commoner he was wielding a wand suggesting a mage, his movement was that of someone hunted or expecting an attack, his stance was one of a duellist but it was the eyes that intrigued him, harrowed eyes, ones that had seen death, either inflicting it or not was not something he could tell, the clear language barrier was an issue as the boy seemed to speak Albionesse but it was different.

Still the fact was they had a real problem, a mage had been summoned, such a thing had never happened before and contracting a potential Noble was something that would cause outcry, this needed more than his own head to figure out, but he needed to move fast.

"Malicorne, get Old Osmond here now." Colbert barked a return of his younger self as his mind worked towards damage control.

The large rotund kid rushed off towards the main tower and the headmaster, Harry watched this a mixture of fear and confusion, they didn't look like death eaters, but with Voldemort's return it wouldn't be a stretch to reason he may have started recruiting again, sure it was a nice looking place and sunny, but it would be cliché to assume that everywhere Voldemort went suddenly became dark and foreboding.

Maybe the boy was going to find someone with more authority, it made sense but chances weren't to be taken, the pink haired girl looked both saddened and angry as she stepped forward, before she could do anything Harry had cast a pair of spells.

"_Expelliarmus." _Louise's wand was banished from her hand flying across the grass.

"_Incendio." _A jet of flames burst forward, Harry wasn't aiming for her instead targeting the area in front of her.

The shock and confusion increased, what was supposed to be a simple summoning ritual had quickly degenerated into a potential battle, the boy seemed to be a fire mage, a dot certainly, maybe a line, amongst the group a red haired buxom girl appraised his spell such a burning passion could be felt envelop her, the caster was like a wild animal his body coiled ready to fight like cornered prey, she looked at her friend the bluenette usually had her head in a book, but even she was watching the scene with a rare expression of intrigue.

A few tense minutes passed before Harry noticed an old man crossing the yard a long white beard and robe, at first he thought it was Dumbledore, if so he would be getting a piece of him mind, as he got closer he realized his mistake for a start he wasn't in a garish robe, a more subdued one akin to Gandalf, he wondered briefly if this was some kind of prerequisite for an old mage but kept his guard up none the less.

As the man turned up he appeared to talk to the one Harry assumed was a teacher, keeping his eyes focus more on the pair but at the same time the 'students' and dragon he noticed a small white object dart out from by the old man, it took a second to realize it was a mouse.

To say he hated rodents of any kind was an understatement, Wormtail being the reason for this, readying himself for the most lethal spell he knew he watched the snow white mouse run between the legs of one of the students look up for a few moments then moved on to another, his first thought was it was communicating to each person some attack plan but quickly realized it was targeting only the girls, the covert gazes from the 'headmaster' at his mouse and the faint blush showed exactly what he was up to.

Harry felt himself relax a little, the doubt tried to assert itself but it seemed likely he was in another magic school possibly in France, he reasoned that since he had heard nothing about a magic school outside of Britain until his fourth year that there could be more than just three and the uniforms weren't one from the schools he knew.

"Excuse me young man." The headmaster called out.

Harry wasn't sure what had been said but figured he was trying to get his attention, turning his head but keeping his gaze everywhere he could he waited for the next illegible words from the man.

"Are you a Noble?" Osmond asked.

"Of course not, look at his clothing." One of the students yelled out.

"But he's a mage, maybe he was incognito a secret mission for a higher noble." Another reasoned.

"Or a banished mage." A third chipped in and steadily the student's voices began increasing in volume until Harry couldn't hear the old man anymore.

"_Sonorus." _Harry felt his magic fluctuate a little.

"Silence." Harry bellowed pointing his wand at his throat to speak causing everyone to quiet down at the loud voice before moving it back to a ready position. "Who are you?"

The headmaster listened to the odd words and came to a similar conclusion to Colbert the person was possibly from Albion but the dialect and words were off, with a rapid wave of his wand he cast a translation spell hitting the boy before he could react.

"_Tra Lan Re."_

"Now can you understand me young man?" The headmaster spoke surprising Harry and stopping his counter wand attack.

"I understood you, are you speaking English?" Harry didn't know of any way to learn a language outside of learning it like a muggle, something convenient like a spell or sweets didn't exist and if it did Dumbledore the lemon drop lover would have made it.

"No, not this English, is it a regional version of Albionesse? By the way my name is Osmond but everyone calls me Old Osmond, and you are?"

Harry recognized the name Albion, it was the ancient name for England from History classes in the muggle world, usually came up when speaking of the Romans, but the term was archaic.

"Uh, I'm Harry Potter, where am I?" Harry expected excited whispers of Harry Potter or the term 'boy who lived' but got nothing from this, a part of him felt happy about this but also confusion.

"In time young Harry Potter." The man spoke, while giving off a grandfatherly feel it was less condescending though that might have had something to do with the mouse on his shoulder as he seemed to suggest a much more pressing matter most likely tied to his arrival.

"Headmaster, please let me try again." The pink haired girl spoke pleadingly.

Harry allowed himself the luxury of thinking how weird it was to have such a hair colour he'd heard the term strawberry blonde but this was vivid pink, though a spell was known to him that could do that and was something Pravati and Lavender liked to play with sometimes and he had read up on metamorphmagus, but the colour seemed too natural in an unnatural way, seeing that he could be safe and this may have been a foreign ritual that had backfired he lowered his wand to his side but kept it ready.

"I'm sorry Louise but the summoning is a sacred ritual, though this factor is unprecedented we must deal with the immediate repercussions first, I ask you complete the ritual for both your and his sake." Old Osmond spoke to the girl before turning to Harry. "Young Harry, I apologies about this but please bear with what is about to happen, for if the ritual is not complete, well it has never happened to a human but it can be nothing good for either Ms Valliere or yourself."

Harry looked doubtful at this, the man seemed sincere about this and he could feel his magic in some chaos, he was lucky he had not blown up the girl or his own throat out earlier, looking at the girl he noticed she was blushing up a storm, clearly the completion of the ritual was something embarrassing.

Louise was embarrassed her divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant was a boy and a mage, well maybe powerful then he could cast spells which was more than her, the rest was not in the cards it seemed, walking over to the boy on shaky legs she grabbed his baggy oversized shirt and drew him down to face level muttering the last of the spell before gently kissing his lips.

Harry mind drew a blank, the sounds of whistling and hooting from the peanut gallery drown out by the sounds of ringing in his ears, it was his first real kiss he realized belatedly, the closet he had come before to intimate contact with a girl was Hermione hugging him and only recently had he begin noticing her as a girl and the single dance he had done during the Yule ball.

Pulling back he looked confused as the murmurs continued a few second passed before a searing pain first began on the back of his left hand then lanced into his scar, the flashes of light that assaulted his eyes and the feeling that his head was about to split open, he could briefly see the worried looks from the headmaster and teacher telling him it wasn't their doing though that was a small comfort, the sounds first of a woman's scream and images of Cedric dying and the inhuman howl of anger and fear followed, he cursed himself for his stupidity before blackness consumed him.

**Infirmary**

Harry woke up in pain, looking around he could see the sleeping form of the girl called Louise, the small rows of beds telling him where he was, an infirmary if felt similar and different a testimony to his frequent trips to the infirmary back in Hogwarts.

"Oh, you're awake dear, drink this I will summon Osmond." A matronly woman in what looked like a nurse's outfit handed him a cup with water before heading off, he noticed his wand was on the table next to his bed as he quickly looked around.

Drinking it slowly he noted a series of runes on his hand looking vaguely like Roman numerals, it suggested a binding of some sort and he cursed himself for becoming a slave to someone else, taking a moment to look at his new master he would admit she was a cute girl, almost like a doll, still doll or not he didn't like the idea of being subservient to anyone, the Dursley's were pulling back a bit, mostly out of fear but he still did the chores they hated.

"Ah young Harry you're awake, good." Old Osmond spoke causing him to pull his eyes away from the girl, looking at the arrivals, he could see the balding professor, he was wary of bald people though this one wasn't wearing a turban so the chances of a face on the back of his head was out.

The third person was a woman with green hair and a shoulder cloak, again the unnatural hair colour spoke volumes to him, outside of the rare comic book in the Library he had seen no one had these colours and metamorphmagus were rare at best so having two or more was unlikely for a school, he noticed again the mouse run up the old man's arm and head towards his ear.

"Ah, white cotton, shame really should be black lace." He chuckled blushing slightly.

"Wah!" The woman exclaimed before taking a swing at the man.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this, the teacher seemed to rub his head in embarrassment with a look that said 'this happens all the time.' Harry briefly wondered what it would be like for Dumbledore to be an old pervert but decided it wasn't worth the bleach he would require to kill those memories.

"I must say, when that dark shade came from your rune and leaked ichor I thought you had died, even Louise cried thinking she had killed you, poor girl she tries so hard to only be hit with failure and now a familiar with magic, this will be a difficult period for her." Osmond stated rubbing the forming bruise on his head.

"Dark shade?" Harry rubbed his scar only to not find the usual thin groove but a healing injury, what had been in that scar?

"Yes, we don't know what it was, but it seemed to be some form of magical container, most likely a protection rune, but it appeared corrupted, never in all my years have I seen such a thing and I have seen much." Osmond spoke a mixture of worry and amusement in his voice.

"So what now?" Harry asked as he noticed Louise stir. "What will you do with me?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say but the ritual that summoned you can't send you back, usually when a familiar is summoned they would be placed under their masters care, but as a mage I think we need to bend some rules, for tonight at least I will assign you a guest room, I wish to look some stuff up in the library on this, tomorrow we will speak more about this when everyone has calmed down and we have learned something." Osmond chuckled a little.

Harry nodded dumbly, he wanted to yell at them for binding him and trapping him, he wasn't in the right mind for anything with the Tri-wizard cup only weeks ago, but maybe some fresh air and rest would allow him to gain his composure.

"Can, I look around tonight?" Harry tried to prevent the waver in his voice from being heard.

"Yes, yes, outside of the treasure room little is off limits, the guarded doors are however. For now then young Harry I will take my leave, Louise, please show him to a guest room."

With that Old Osmond turned and left followed quickly by the woman who Harry assumed was his secretary, the teacher who he had yet gotten the name of stood looking at his hand.

"May I? Oh sorry Professor Jean Colbert." He shook Harry's hand before turning to his left one. "I need a good look at this to find a reference."

After what seemed like Colbert burning the image through his hand and into his own mind he left, leaving him alone with the girl.

"Well come along com, err, are you a commoner? You have the fashion sense of one."

Harry refused to be baited as such, honestly Malfoy was better at it and even he was pathetic most of the time, still it seemed to Harry that some form of social class lines were here too, as they left the building heading towards the dorms he looked up, while there was still light about, he could see the outline of two moons, stopping in his tracks Louise continued walking several meters before realising she had lost her charge.

"Hey dog, why have you stopped, never seen a sky before?" Louise turned and snapped before realising she had spoken down to a potential noble, even with her family being very high up the social class it was rude to address fellow nobles badly.

"Never seen one with two moons, where am I? And what's the dog comment for?"

Louise stepped up to him, trying to intimidate her familiar, she belatedly realised not only was he taller, he was a mage and one that could cast too, he had handled her quickly and without effort, she again realised how bad she was, a failure and laughing stock with a more magically competent familiar.

"You're in the country of Tristian on the continent of Halkegenia, you never heard of them." Louise asked eyeing him up.

"No such place exists where I am from, I thought you were French at first, but I am from Britain an island nation that's part of the continent of Europe, my planet only has 1 moon." Harry knew his geography well, after an incident where Dudley swapped their tests around so the name the country segment was filled with names like Turdistan, Frogania and Naziland to name the less offensive ones, and he had been kept behind to relearn them all.

Harry smiled wryly at this, despite pointing out his handwriting was different from the handed in test the teacher hadn't believed him and they had called in Petunia, he had gone without tea that night, which wasn't too unusual and spent several detentions writing out all 167 countries though more had popped up since then.

"Britain? Europe? Must be across the elven lands then." Louise gave him a doubtful look as the pair continued their walk towards the guest quarters, but considering the facts before her she would have to concede this issue.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the idea of land held by elves, though he kept that idea in mind, he would try and summon Dobby later, the house elf had a knack for turning up when least wanted or even when wanted but for now allowing this girl to see an elf was off the table, from the way she had said it, it sounded like they didn't like elves much or at all.

Arriving at the room Harry found an extravagant bed and empty dresser and wardrobe, it was much more luxurious than anything he had seen outside of the one time he had accidently walked into the head girls room in his first year, the Gryffindor boys room was usually a state of messy guys and the smell of teenager, this one smelt of fresh flowers and clean linen.

"Now, this is your room today." Louise spoke with what sounded like a spark of annoyance. "Regardless I expect you to wake me up at dawn tomorrow."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched the diminutive girl stalk off, she had failed to tell him which room was hers, well he would point that out to her tomorrow when she woke him up. Closing the door he slumped onto the bed, the full weight of the situation hit him, according to the headmaster Old Osmond the summoning was non-reversible, he was lost on another planet somewhere, alone with no real prospects and at the whim of the faculty and students here.

A rational part of his mind pointed out that as long as the commoner aspect was ignored or removed he would be in a magic school that didn't consider him the boy who lived or an attention whore somewhere he could maybe start anew, another part of his mind pointed out his friends Ron and Hermione and those in his house, and the threat of Voldemort.

"Dobby." He called out from his position expecting to hear the familiar sound of a pop. "Dobby."

Again nothing, he wondered if maybe the elf magic couldn't reach this strange planet or maybe it just took some time, trying again a few minutes later and still nothing happening he cut his losses on that as despair began to fill him.

Shaking his head he stood up and looked out the window surprised to find it had gotten so dark, his musings had gone on for a while, leaving his room and the building he looked at the tower first to remind himself where he was, it wouldn't do to explore and then get lost, hopefully there weren't any moving staircases leading to rooms with giant Cerberus and a myriad of easy to deal with traps or Basilisks hiding in the walls. He hoped.

Staring up at the twin moons he found himself entranced by the large blue and smaller pink lights that hung in the sky, such things didn't exist on Earth, focusing so much on the sky he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until they were almost on top of him.

Spinning around he drew his wand and pointed it at the person, a sudden feminine yelp of surprise and the dropping of a basket of what looked like clothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, please forgive me noble." The girl in the maid costume bowed.

Harry wasn't sure about this noble thing, sure from what he knew his father was of the Potter family that were quite rich, but it seemed like at least his father wasn't interested in it.

"No, my fault, sorry." Harry holstered his wand, a weird feeling had entered his mind as he drew the wand before itself leaving as he put his wand away, bending down he began picking up the scattered clothing much to the protest of the young woman.

With the clothing back in the basket the young woman had excused herself and darted off, he realised he hadn't gotten her name and had most likely frightened her off. Giving up on the self-imposed tour he trudged back to his temporary room where he sunk into the bed, that night his dreams were again nightmares but strangely enough less traumatic than usual.

**Library**

Professor Jean Colbert was a man on a mission, the runic markings on the boy Harry's hand was something he had never seen before, going through one of the books in the special section he finally found what he was looking for, while the rune weren't the same they were frighteningly similar to the point of being the same, the term Gandalfr or 'left hand of God'.

"This is!" Colbert was shocked such a thing hadn't happened since the founder he would have to tell Osmond right away.

Getting up from the table he grabbed the book and rushed off to the headmaster's office to inform him of his discovery.

**Louise's Room**

Entering her room the young girl was a torrent of emotions, moving towards the bed she began removing her uniform the idea she had summoned a mage had her annoyed and sad and angry, tossing the cloak down she cast her eyes to the straw bedding she had set aside for her familiar, if the boy was too be one she now doubted he would sleep on it, more so it was likely he would demand she slept on it skilled mage he was.

Changing into a mostly see through top she climbed into bed and within moments was asleep, her dreams however were anything but pleasant.

**Dream**

Louise found herself in a graveyard, dark and damp the area filled with statues of creatures with scythes and wings, herself floating above the scene she watched as a bundle with a very emancipated man was placed in a bubbling cauldron. Turning away from the horrid sight she noticed a dead young man near a cup or some sort, turning back to hear a chant she finally noticed Harry held by one of the grave creatures.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given." A ratty looking man incanted. "You will revive your son."

Louise watched as the ground at Harry's feet burst open and a bone began floating from the new hole at the feet of the pinned Harry, she had never seen such a sickening ceremony and one that sounded like some form of dark or elven magic, but she found herself interested in this.

"Flesh of the servant w-willingly give." He continued before slicing off his own hand adding it to the cauldron like the bone. "You will revive your master."

Louise frowned as she watched the now one handed man walk over to Harry, did the ritual really require a whole hand not a finger or was that just the zeal of the man?

"B-blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." The man jabbed Harry with a blade in the wrist. "You will resurrect your foe."

As the man flicked the blood into the mixture Louise briefly wondered what would have happened if Harry had willingly given the blood, just a thought of 'here take it' or even uttering the words could have made a very different ritual something she knew from her summoning it seemed.

Louise watched the resurrection ritual the skinny body that had entered now was a tall man, though his face was grey and he didn't have what was a human nose he seemed pleased with the results, within moments the man had been given his wand and jabbed it into the undamaged hand of the caster and many black cloaked people appeared in clouds of smoke.

Lord Voldemort, his name was known and those around him seemed to revere him, he chastised the men for some slight removing a weird mask and causing them to fall to the floor in pain the whimpering of the caster at the loss of his hand ended with the creation of a silvery liquid like one, before Voldemort turned to face Harry.

Louise could respect the idea of a duel, though against the laws of her country, this nation clearly had different ones as it seemed like not everyone who had magic was of noble birth, the very notion sicken her that commoners could cast magic like they were equals.

The duel was odd, both cast but Harry now freed from the restraint couldn't match the skill and power of the dark lord yet was somehow holding his own, but both cast a spell and energy lanced out from both wands connecting in the middle and moving back and forth as each mage poured their power into the spell, to Louise it was Harry's loss either way, he won and the others would kill him.

As the duel continued several spectral apparitions appeared surrounding Harry, one looking remarkably like him and near him a woman, from the sounds it was clear they were his parents long since dead a twinge of sadness at knowing the boy was an orphan, the image of the boy lying dead near the cup was also there and an unknown man, as the spell broke all the ghosts attacked Voldemort.

Harry took this moment to rush towards the body of the other young man and pulled the cup towards him with his wand before he vanished, and a mixture of light and dark assaulted her.

Her eyes widening he noticed she was staring at her own room, whatever that had been it was too vivid to be a dream, maybe a memory from her familiar, she didn't like it, whatever he had gone through wasn't something she wished to have lived herself.

**Guest Room**

Harry opened his eyes to the bright light of the morning sun filtering in through the windows, caught in the haze between being awake and asleep he waited expecting to hear Vernon banging on the door and unlocking it and ordering him to make breakfast.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed he wasn't in his room, sitting bolt upright he looked around, the room while lacking in decorations aside from pictures was high class, everything crashed on him at once as he remembered he was in some sort of magic world after Louise summoned him and for their knowledge there was no way back.

Sitting up he felt despair at the idea he couldn't see his friends again though this was mitigated somewhat by the fact he wouldn't see the Dursley's again either, for a moment the pink haired girl entered his mind and he felt like helping and serving her before something pushed that thought away hard.

Worry hit him as he looked at the runes on his hand, familiars in his own world were bought not summoned or bound really, was there some kind of compulsion in the spell? Most likely, but he found he had shrugged it off, maybe like the Imperius curse he had a natural resistance to it, he hoped so.

Dressing quickly he was thankful for his diligence as he heard a firm knock on his door, opening the door he saw two people standing there, a very annoyed looking Louise and the maid from the night before.

"You didn't wake me." Louise glared though refraining from calling him dog.

"Well, you didn't tell me where your room was, besides what obligation do I have to you?" Harry spat back, he had enough of being kicked around by his family.

"You, you are my familiar you stupid half blood." Louise spoke a term that popped into her head.

Harry's eyes narrowed, how had she known he was a half blood and was the term used in this world too or was it something to do with the binding, he didn't have many answers and far too many questions but his glare sent both girls back away from the door.

"I, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Louise looked downcast.

"It's alright." Harry replied though he filed it for now, one strike against the girl.

**Dining Hall**

Harry was escorted to the hall by the maid who he now knew as Siesta and Louise, the large room reminded him of the great hall except this one was divided by what he could assume was year groups, different cape colours denoting this, with brown, black and purple capes for the three years.

Sitting down at the free seat next to Louise he heard her mumble slightly more so when he noticed the chipped plate on the floor, a grim line crossed his face as he looked at the girl, around him he could hear the whispers of the other students, many pointing at him but it was something he was used too, even if he didn't like it.

The headmaster stood giving the morning announcements and informing all the he was granted the privilege to dine with them as a mage, again Harry didn't like the way it had been said, it was too much like the Slitherin mind-set, the connection between magic and superiority here was in full force it seemed.

After the announcements that seemed to kill any arguments at him being here, the concept of a commoner or familiar being allowed to eat in the room removed the students prayed, not knowing the lines he bowed his head and prayed to return home quickly while thanking the staff for the good food.

Every so often Harry felt someone looking at him, his eyes covertly looked around and for the most part half the student body seemed to glance up at him then look down at their food, only one person was holding any sort of gaze, a red haired girl with dark skin and a very revealing top that she was clearly wearing for effect.

Harry felt himself shudder, not that he wasn't interested in girls, but this one seemed far more predatory that the usual ones, well outside of the fan girl ones and they wanted him for the legend, the feeling of being a piece of meat in her eyes was the connection he was getting from her and he tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities.

With breakfast ended he found out that today the second years had the day off studying to get to know their familiars, Harry and Louise had been summoned to the headmaster along with Colbert it seemed, heading from the dining room he could see many tables and chairs laid out and a parade of creatures lying around waiting for their masters.

Entering the office he was surprised by the more Spartan look over what he expected, over moving portraits, odd devices and bubbling cauldrons were a second desk with the green haired woman, a few book cases and some sofas a much more inviting place.

"Ah young Harry and Ms Valliere come in." Osmond spoke while puffing an oversized pipe.

"Have you found something already headmaster?" Louise spoke first earning a nod.

"Miss Longueville you are excused." Osmond looked at his assistant.

The green haired woman stood and bowed before leaving the room, the sound of the door closing and retreating footsteps continued before anyone spoke again.

"Now then where was I? Ah pink with frills." Osmond opened.

Harry looked confused at first but the rapid pointing of a wand from his left and the small explosion that followed told him all he needed to know, still an old man staring at a 12 year olds panties was not right.

"Should you be looking up under aged girl's skirts headmaster?" Harry asked earning a glare from Louise.

"I'm 16 thank you." She replied.

"What? Really you're older than me?" Harry looked down at the rude aggressive smaller girl who fumed next to him hard to imagine she was around 2 years older.

"Silence commoner." Louise flushed red again.

"Now, whether you are aware of this or not young Harry, Ms Valliere human summoning is unheard of, such a thing hasn't been recorded or at least hasn't been recorded that we have found in 6000 years." Osmond sat back still brushing the dust from the explosion away. "However…I'm not sure if I should say, it is just a theory."

"Headmaster, please note I have been kept in the dark about a lot in my old world by people that claim to have my best interest at heart, while I can see where they are coming from." Harry let it hang with distaste in his voice. "Some of the issues could have been solved better if I had been filled in on stuff that relates to me, now if you even have just a theory for now, knowing the signs can help."

Osmond nodded sagely at this while Colbert stepped forward clutching a book before opening it on the desk for all to see.

"This here is a set of rune that existed during the time of Brimir our founder, though your runes are different they are exceedingly close not to mention the runes here were hand carved into the person, I would say you are what we call a Gandalfr." Colbert began excitedly. "If correct you would have instant knowledge of anything that is meant to be used as a weapon."

Harry looked perplexed by this revelation, a rune that allowed the person to use any weapon? Pulling out his wand he focused on the wood and phoenix feather cored focus, the runes on his hand began to glow as information on wands and their use filled his mind.

"Magic circles." He muttered at the information flowing through his head.

"Magic circle?" Osmond asked confused by the sentence fragment.

"Yes, these wands are created using different woods with different properties and a core made from various materials like dragon heart strings and Veela hair that attune to certain people based on things such as month born, gender, disposition and natural skills, however inside the wand itself are several magic circles based on the basic elements or air/wind, fire, water, earth, lightning, metal, ether/void, life and death that allow anyone to use any spell as long as the spells incantation is known to them and the corresponding wand movement."

Harry wondered if this could be used to create a wand that wasn't a wand, while he had largely not listened in most classes with Ron, Hermione had drilled it into their skulls during the tests and he knew metals had similar properties too, the chance to make a ring or glove would prevent a disarming if Voldemort ever got near him and would add an element of surprise.

"Ah, a core based on reagents over elemental stones, interesting." Colbert stepped forward with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes, interesting we ourselves use something similar in elemental stone cores though the wand itself is largely irrelevant being made of wood or even metal, though our starter wands like the one Ms Valliere uses has an alchemical core used until we find out which element she is." Osmond took a puff of his pipe allowing the smoke to float lazily up.

Harry waited as the two teachers seemed to confer something in silence making him wonder if it was some form of telepathy with a nod from Colbert, Osmond looked over at Harry again.

"Well young Harry, I think for now we should enrol you here in this school." Osmond put up a silencing hand to stop any outburst as Harry opened his mouth. "Yes, I know, but for now we have no means to return you home, but you are a magic user, the question is whether to put you in the first or second year."

"Did you attend a magic school where you are from?" Colbert asked.

"Yes, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, I just finished my fourth year." Harry replied memories of the tragic end of the last year threatening to invade his mind again.

"Fourth year? You said you were younger than me." Louise spoke eyes wide.

"Yeah we start school after our 11th birthday, I got my enrolment letter at that time, even though I didn't know I was a magic user at the time." Harry smiled a little at her shock.

"Even if you don't know?" Osmond asked confused.

"Yes though not everyone can, magic users come from all walks of life where I'm from, we have four classes of magic user, pureblood, those that come from solely magic families, half-bloods, those that have magic families on one side, muggleborns, those from non-magical families, and squibs those born of purebloods that can't use magic. Muggleborns and people like me who lived with muggles despite having a magical heritage get letters sent to inform us of attending the school."

"Wait you make it sound like magic is a secret." Louise spoke with disbelief.

"It is, the non-magic users are more numerous and better equipped than us, we are about a century behind is average though not in all cases, we might gain an early advantage against them in a war but we would lose, so we keep hidden, few outside of our governments know of magic's existence."

"So you answer to the commoners?"

"Yes and no, we answer to our own magical government that is elective, for the most part we have autonomy from the muggles, but if it affects them, then we do answer to them." Harry replied his understanding was limited to his brief and unfavourable meetings with its leadership a few weeks ago.

"Interesting, such a complex system, do you not have a royal family or nobles?" Osmond spoke puffing his pipe.

"Well my country is one of only a few that still has such things, however it is mostly ceremonial these days, the power of such people waned heavily after the First World War."

"First World War?" Colbert spoke up sounding horrified. "How is such a thing possible? And I would guess you had more than one with that name."

"Well it was caused by alliances made from nobles, it was over 70 years ago now, a horrible waste of life, it has two other names, one now not used the war to end all wars, and the last war of empires, but yes we had a second one less than 20 years later."

A heavy silence came over the group, a bitter taste in all, none of them could really fathom how such a war could happen and what sort of damage would be done but it, the technology levels were just too different.

"Well I am interested in hearing more about your lands, for now I would like to know which year you would like to enrol in."

Harry closed his eyes, for now he had the facts of being stuck in another world and under the 'care' of a short angry girl, aside from that he was away from a world where his every move was scrutinised by the media and everyone around him, and he was being granted a place in the school for an education.

"Ok, I would like."

**A/N: And cut, yes a cliff hanger :D don't you just hate them, but to be fair, I am still deciding myself, I think either would work, if a first year I can set it up with Katie being a friend and maybe an OC as another putting a type of H/Hr/RW dynamic, and depending on the run, maybe, maybe giving Harry a familiar at a later date (maybe even Hedwig), a second year one could also work with either Guiche or Malicorne as his new friend (I like Guiche after his beating, he's a good mix of idiot and odd.)**

**Naturally reviews asking for a specific year will be noted, for now let me know what you think.**


End file.
